This disclosure relates generally to equipment and operations utilized in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a downhole valve, and associated systems and methods.
Valves operable downhole can be used in gravel packing operations in wells. Although variations are possible, a gravel pack is generally an accumulation of “gravel” (typically sand, proppant or another granular or particulate material, whether naturally occurring or synthetic) about a tubular filter or screen in a wellbore. The gravel is sized, so that it will not pass through the screen, and so that sand, debris and fines from an earth formation penetrated by the wellbore will not easily pass through the gravel pack with fluid flowing from the formation. Although relatively uncommon, a gravel pack may also be used in an injection well, for example, to support an unconsolidated formation.
Placing the gravel about the screen in the wellbore is a complicated process, requiring relatively sophisticated equipment and techniques to maintain well integrity while ensuring the gravel is properly placed in a manner that provides for subsequent efficient and trouble-free operation. It will, therefore, be readily appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of designing and utilizing gravel pack equipment and methods. Such improved equipment and methods may be useful with any type of gravel pack in cased or open wellbores, and in vertical, horizontal or deviated well sections.
The improved equipment and methods may also be used in other types of well operations. For example, drilling, fracturing, conformance, steam flooding, disposal and other operations could utilize concepts described more fully below.